


To Advance (or Not to Advance)

by romanticalgirl



Category: The OC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	To Advance (or Not to Advance)

"So, do you want to mess around?"

Seth kicks himself mentally as he says the words, knowing full well that they sound like he's been watching cheesy 80s porn late at night. The fact that he _has_ been watching cheesy 80s porn isn't the important thing. The important thing is the fact that Ryan is looking at him with those unreadable eyes, the smallest facial movement that could be classified as a smile curving his lips. "Do I want to what?" 

"Mess around. Fool around. Fuck." Seth blushes. "That last bit wasn't…I don't mean…" He sighs and sits on the edge of Ryan's bed. "Shit." 

"That one's not quite as suggestive." His mouth cocked up a little more and he raised an eyebrow to match. 

"I just meant…I was going to the comic store. And the record store. And, you know, nowhere else really, and I was wondering if you wanted to hang." 

"You want to know how I'm hung?" 

"No! Jesus. No. I mean, I know…I mean…fuck." 

Ryan grabbed Seth's hand and tugged on it, pulling his thin frame further up on the bed, closer to where Ryan was stretched out. His breath was warm on Seth's face as he leaned over him, the curve of his lips dangerously close to being a full-fledged grin. "That sounds much better than the comic shop." 

"Right. Yeah. Batman can blow me," Seth nodded. 

Ryan's hand began massaging Seth's cock through his khaki shorts. "Actually, I was thinking I might do that." 


End file.
